The present invention is related to an improved tackling sled and an improved method of teaching the art of tackling. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a tackling sled which can effectively mimic the motion of an opposing player, either being tackled or a blocker, to closer resemble game situations.
The art of tackling is a critical element to the sport of football. Practicing tackling can be broadly described as being within one of two categories, live drills and through the use of tackling sleds. Tackling sleds are highly advantageous for teaching tackling technique yet it is virtually impossible to mimic live action with a tackling sled. Examples of tackling sleds are provided in U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,581; U.S. Pat. No. 6,942,585 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,988,965 each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Tackling sleds are described as such due to the historical use of skis wherein the player pushes the tackling sled along the ground on the skis. There are a variety of designs, not all of which include skis, including sleds for single tacklers, multiple tacklers, sleds which allow a coach to ride on the sled for instruction purposes and the like. A common problem with tackling sleds is the rigid nature of the motion. Unlike an actual opponent a tackling sled is typically static and provides no ability to mimic an opponent moving prior to contact and, particularly, there is no ability to mimic an opponent moving in response to the oncoming tackler.
Other systems include suspended bags and the like but the motion of these after contact is inadequate to mimic an opponent and often leads to poor technique due to the tackler learning to respond to the unnatural motion of the suspended device.
Live drills, with an opponent, do allow the tackler to practice under “game-like” conditions but this can be dangerous since the purpose of the drill is to teach, and practice, proper technique to avoid injury. If the technique is improper an injury is more likely to occur.
There has been an ongoing desire in the art for a tackling sled which allows the coach to more accurately mimic game situations yet which is controlled to minimize injury to the tackler or an opponent.